


Falling Away With You

by scripturamortem



Series: Sports Anime Drabbles/Fics [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scripturamortem/pseuds/scripturamortem
Summary: Yuuri has a little accident and Victor panicks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I'll be posting more YOI stuff in the days ahead! If anyone has a fic request or prompt they would like me to write, feel free to send me a message on Tumblr (scripturamortem.tumblr.com) or leave a comment here! Also: I realized after I wrote this that there are some variations in the way "Victor" is spelled. From now on I'll be spelling it "Viktor" to be more accurate to the Russian spelling.
> 
> This is for lazilysparklyharmony on Tumblr who submitted the prompt "Yuri getting hurt and Victor panicking." Enjoy!

Yuuri had stepped onto ice thousands of times in his life. Growing up, the rink at Ice Castle Hasetsu had been a second home to him. It had been the gateway to his dreams. And he had found sanctuary each time the blade of skates touched the glacial surface beneath him. Throughout his career, no matter where he was in the world there was always one ever constant variable: his connection with the ice. In the ice rink he sought refuge from the complications of existence. He surrendered himself entirely to the moment; pouring all of his desires and vexations into lithe and intricate movements across the ice. 

And yet here he was in the middle of a street on a frigid winter morning with his back flat against concrete, wondering how he managed to trip on a massive sheet of ice just moments before. 

It wouldn’t have been such a big deal if he was on his morning run alone. But Victor was only a half a block behind him on his bike. And just when Yuuri started to feel great about passing him up, he had slipped on the patch of ice and fell on his back. Never, in all of his career, had he fell so dramatically.

The gods must have a truly sadistic sense of humor to allow such a horribly ironic event to take place. 

Yuuri laid there for a moment; stunned by the pain of his back slamming against pavement and rendered immobile by the sheer embarrassment of his blunder. 

“Yuuri!” he heard Victor call out. He closed his eyes as the sound of the bike steadily drew near. Yuuri wished the ground had devoured him whole the moment he fell.  
He heard the bike hit the floor and Victor’s footsteps rushing over. He fully expected to hear the roar of Victor’s laugh before he ridiculed Yuuri for being the first professional figure skater to slip on ice outside of a rink.  
What he did not expect was to feel a cool hand cupping his face.  
He opened his eyes and instantly met Victor’s worried gaze.  
“Yuuri, are you hurt? Can you move?” he asked, panting heavily.  
Yuuri opened his mouth to reply but lost himself for a moment. He had never seen Victor so panicked. He had always maintained a cool and lighthearted disposition. But now, his brows were furrowed together and his wide eyes were wild with concern.  
Yuuri felt his face flush. He shied away from Victor’s stare and quickly shifted his weight onto his elbows.  
“I-I’m okay,” he stammered as he leaned against his elbows and tried to push himself up. He winced as a sharp pain from his back jolted his entire body. But just as he lost his balance and nearly hit the ground again Victor leaned down, reaching behind Yuuri and placing his hand on the middle of his back. His mouth was now inches away from Yuuri’s face.  
“Yuuri,” Victor breathed into his ear, “Put your arm around my neck so I can help you up.”  
Yuuri could feel his entire body heat up and he wanted nothing more than to be on his feet and as far away from Victor as possible. Because whenever Victor was this close, his mind became void of all clarity. The fire in Victor’s touch incinerated all logic and reasoning and the only thing Yuuri could think about was how satisfying it was to be close enough to feel his heat. And it scared him, how much he enjoyed it.  
Yuuri reluctantly reached his arm across Victor’s shoulders as he was pulled upright in a seated position. He quickly drew back his arm, accidentally brushing his finger tips against the back of Victor’s neck as he did. But Victor did not let go. Instead, he pulled Yuuri tightly against his chest, burying his face in the side of his neck. 

“V-Victor…?” Yuuri murmured. He was certain Victor could feel the incessant pounding of his heart even through the thick winter jacket he was wearing. “I-I can get up from here. Thanks for your help.”  
Then suddenly…  
Yuuri felt the soft sensation of cool lips press against his throat. Lightly, delicately. Almost gently enough to be a figment of Yuuri’s imagination.  
But the light blush on Victor’s face as he met Yuuri’s eyes once more confirmed that the kiss was indeed reality.  
Victor reached his hand up and caressed Yuuri’s chin. “Be more careful next time.”  
Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat and once again he found himself avoiding the intense eyes of his lifelong hero.  
The furious pace of his heart did not relent. But Yuuri decided dying of a heart attack triggered by a kiss from Victor was not a terrible way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading my work! I am currently accepting some emergency writing commissions on my tumblr: (scripturamortem.tumblr.com). Be sure to check it out!


End file.
